


The Horny Monster Under the Bed

by JonnyGwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnyGwood/pseuds/JonnyGwood
Summary: Nessa, a monster woman, can’t help but get turned on by John, a man whose bed she finds herself sleeping under. One day, she can’t control herself any longer, and smut ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	The Horny Monster Under the Bed

It is a tough gig being a monster under the bed. You can’t really touch the person sleeping in their bed; you’re in the ebb and flow of the night. When they’re asleep, you hop in the closet and drink yourself a nice little latte and forget about the occupant of the room. You’ve got no right to wake them up. You’re pretty much conditioned to pay no attention to the person who sleeps above your dwelling place. You just found yourself in this person’s room, you can’t go to another room for fear of being seen, so your existence is just concentrated in the one place.

And then you realise that the person sleeping in their bed is a male. What’s more, he is a horny male. This isn’t necessarily a problem, you think, as horniness is a common thing amongst the monster species. But one night, you hear him moaning as he strokes himself, and you feel your crotch glisten with something hitherto unfamiliar. The moaning is so guttural and animalistic that you forget where you are, if only for a second. You’re female, yes, but a monster at that. You suddenly think you never wanted to stroke a human man so much in your life. 

It so happens that a few nights pass, and you hear him moan again. The bed frame shakes in increasing intensity, as do the guttural moans and lustful shrieks of pleasure as his masturbation session grows more frenetic. Shapeshifting into a human woman, you slide up from the bottom of the bed and you smile at him, reassuringly. He stops masturbating, his eyes as big as saucers, and he hurriedly tries to pull his pants back up. You put a hand on his thigh to comfort him, you let him soak in your naked human form, the sweaty sheen of your full and shapely breasts, long curls of brunette hair snaking down to the crooks of your thighs.

‘You want some help, handsome?’ You say.  
He seems paralysed with a mixture of curiosity and fear. ‘How do you know you won’t hurt me?’  
You brush some of his hair away from his face and smile. ‘From your voice alone, you seemed handsome and… may I say… quite fuckable. I mean you no harm.’ You purr: ‘Only pleasure.’  
His eyes widen again, he nods with a sly smile, and he roams a hand over to the swell of your breasts. Your own hands find the shaft of his penis, to which he responds with a quick, yet prolonged, groan.  
‘Mm.’ You giggle. ‘My. Someone wants his release, doesn’t he?’

Looking at him seductively, your hands grip onto his length, and gently you start to pump his dick. He leans his head back down onto the pillow, trying to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Not that you’d care, regardless; his moaning has come to be like a kind of heavenly choir for your ears. God, he sounds so damn fuckable when he moans, you think as you wrap your hands around him a bit more tightly, yet gauging him to see how he feels. ‘Is this okay?” You ask, for you know you won’t enjoy doing this if he’s not feeling up to it. He nods, smiling at you. Then he whispers, silkily: ‘Take me in your mouth, please.’ 

The lust and hunger in his eyes as he says those magical words is almost unbearable. There’s a sort of vulnerability in those eyes, too; a hint of shyness, even though he tells you to take all of him in your mouth.  
Then he says: ‘May I pull your hair as you go down on me?’  
You nod your head vigorously, then circle your lips around the head of his dick. You wet it with your tongue, and gently you put a few inches of him in your mouth. He grunts with pleasure, and he grabs bunches of brunette hair from your head.  
‘Fuck,’ he whimpers as you rhythmically suck on him, up and down, licking the shaft. Making eye contact, you completely deepthroat him. He closes his eyes and lets out a strangled moan.

You continue to stroke and suck him, feeling the veins of his cock start to come closer to the skin as you feel him harden into your throat. His thighs and knees buck to the vibrations of your sucking of his cock. "Fuck…" he nearly screams, "what's your name?"  
You stop sucking enough to tell him, "Nessa." You put your lips back over the dick head and continue stroking and throat fucking him.  
"Nessa," he grunts, "I'm gonna cum…"  
And then you feel hot, warm fluid shoot down your throat, along with his strong moans of pleasure. His thighs stutter in rhythm with the amount of times he cums. "Oh, fuck, Nessa."  
He collapses, his chest rises and falls. You quite like the taste of his seed, so you swallow it greedily.  
"Mm." You lick your lips clean. "My. You taste as heavenly as you sound."

***

Soon after, you find yourself lying next to him, both of you fully and completely naked. ‘What did you say your name was?’ You ask this ravishingly beautiful man.  
‘I’m John,’ he replies, snaking his hands through your brunette curls. ‘What an introduction to each other, wouldn’t you say?’  
‘Mmm.’ You giggle. ‘I couldn’t bear to not meet you after this time. You and your moans while you were masturbating and orgasming… well, what was a female monster to do?’  
John smiles, takes in your naked body, and softly, and throatily chuckles. ‘My moans?’  
‘Yes, yours,’ you say, smiling as you look into his piercing hazel eyes.  
‘Mm.’ He dives his hands under the sheets and gently caresses your thighs, making you gasp, though restraining your sound so others can’t hear.

He continues to caress around your genitals, causing you to feel flush and a growing core of wetness develop around your human vagina. After all you and him have done so far, you don’t want to shapeshift back into your monster form. No, this feels right… oh!  
John circles his thumb and fingers around your clit, his other hand exploring your folds and inner thighs.  
And then, when your eyes threaten to roll to the back of your head, he slides two fingers inside you. ‘Oh!’ It’s a soft moan, but you can’t help but exclaim something after John’s skilled fingers enter your centre, which is slowly throbbing and glistening wet by the minute.

You’re shivering, but not out of fear. He reassures you with his soft and yet completely in control eyes, biting his own lip as he watches your face contort with pleasure as he continues to finger you, so tenderly for a man that you haven’t even known for a day.  
‘I want you to do it harder, please,’ you breathe, as you sigh and completely surrender to his fantastically gifted fingers.  
John picks up the pace, and soon his fingers are almost pounding in and out of you. In and out. You fleetingly want his cock sliding in and out of you also. Pulsing in its own way. You can almost imagine him grunting as he does it.  
And yet… you don’t have time to think, really, because then he lifts his head down and starts to lick your core while fingering you.  
‘Jesus,’ you moan as his tongue and fingers penetrate you, his tongue slow and loving at first before matching the pace of his fingers.  
‘John… John…. I’m close!’

He responds by using his tongue and fingers even more feverishly than before, and within ten or twenty seconds, nobody knows for sure when, you cry out softly as you reach your orgasm. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you feel yourself pulsing, your cum splashing onto John’s face and into his mouth.  
‘Oh, God, John! John! Jesus! Fuck!’  
You come slowly back to reality, as John swallows your cum and kisses you on the lips.  
‘So… I guess I heard someone else’s moans tonight.’ He chuckles and caresses your cheek softly.  
‘Fuck, John,’ you murmur. ‘That was… incredible.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated, hope you enjoyed my attempts at erotica. :)


End file.
